Who am I?
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: (AH/AU) When Caroline woke up she finds herself oddly in an unfamiliar environment. And the worst part is, she doesn't remember anything or anyone except her name, but a stranger claims that he is her husband. Three shot. Based on movie '50 first dates.' Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Title_ : Who am I?

 _Pairing_ : Caroline, Klaus

 _Genre_ : Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : (AH/AU) When Caroline wakes up, she finds herself oddly in an unfamiliar environment. And the worst part is, she doesn't remember anything or anyone except her name, but a stranger claims that he is her husband.

 _Note_ : So here's the another story, a shorter one. It'll be either one shot or three parter. Depending on your interest. Reviews are always welcome=)

And I mean no offense to anyone. Inspired with '50 First dates' movie.

* * *

 *****Who am I?"**

The morning sun rays fell upon her causing a frown upon her face.

With a loud gasp she sat up in a bed. Her eyes were wide as she tried to focus. Slowly she turned around to check out her surroundings.

To her right, there was a glass door from where she could see an open swimming pool. It was small and kind of private. The water in it was still. Running a hand through her hair, she turned to other side.

She could see a blonde was hesitantly gazing at her. It took a moment to recognize that she was staring at a mirrored wall. She squinted at her reflection while tilting her head.

Her body was naked under golden satin cover. A set of blue eyes were coated with bewilderment.

Many questions were travelling in her mind.

Where was she?

She didn't remember anything except her name.

Her name was—was—Caroline.

Caroline Forbes— Mikaelson.

And how did she get here?

Then there was a door click sound which made her jump slightly. The dark wooden carved door was opened to reveal a man.

She became cautious with the presence of stranger. But she didn't miss warmth his dark blue orbs displayed. Sort of familiarity she felt with those eyes. And again his devilish smirk raised question.

He was in pajama pants which hung loosely from his hip making her blush a little. Her eyes ran over his lean muscles and abs. There was a coffee mug in his hand as he walked inside, towards her. Caroline gathered sheets around her to cover her body, in response.

"Good morning, love." He grinned, pointing mug at her direction. She curled herself up when he settled on bed in front her.

He smiled warmly, "It is fine, Caroline. You can trust me."

She wanted to, but again— how did he know her name?

"I'm your husband," he mumbled touching her hair affectionately. She was still in a haze of confusion. Husband? Caroline blinked a couple of times before he stretched out his hand. "Take this."

She glanced between his hand and his face. Could she believe him?

Hesitantly she took that mug from him. "Th—thanks." She replied hoarsely. Her voice felt strange to her ears. Was it how she would sound? Like a box of stones.

She coughed a little and sipped in her coffee. Slowly her headache began to vanish as she was done with half of the mug.

Whenever he stroked her cheek tenderly, she would flinch. She was very cautious.

It took her moment to think about her situation. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"You've a problem, Caroline. You can't remember things," he began to speak in thicker accent. He was speaking accordingly as if he was reading her. "That's called amnesia. Well," he sighed, "To be specific one type of amnesia."

She had no idea what was he talking about, expect she got the part she couldn't remember things.

"Why?" she mumbled a question. This time she sounded better.

"Because you were in an accident last year. You hit your head, pretty hard. Since then you're suffering from this disease."

"What were you doing then?" she was still suspecting him. He could say that.

"I got hurt then. You were coming for me in that snowy night. I warned you not to come because it was a small hurt. But you—" he huffed, "You are one stubborn woman I ever met."

She raised brows, "Am I?"

He chuckled watching her expression, "You are. That's one of the reasons why I love you, sweetheart."

Caroline's stomach churned up hearing those words. Her husband moved closer to her and pushed her into more inconvenience. "Relax, love. I know what's there under these sheets." He claimed smugly, "I had discovered every inch of your body. Like for thousand times?"

Her cheeks were flaring with heat and changed into deep shade of pink. She looked upon the floor and found discarded clothes around. Sensing her trouble, he smiled stiffly before he reached for his shirt on the floor and gave it to her.

She took it without making any sound and waited for him to leave. But he simply sat there enjoying her responses.

"Um, will you wait outside—?" She asked while blushing.

"Sure, wifey," he sniggered, getting up and kissed her cheek taking her by surprise. He was at door when he got to hear her question. It caused him smile, but a painful one.

"What should I call you?" she asked.

He snorted. He was in that condition where he had to give his name to the woman he was in love. Her husband turned half way back as he replied.

"Ni—Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

 *****Who am I?*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Title_ : Who am I?

 _Pairing_ : Caroline, Klaus

 _Genre_ : Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : (AH/AU) When Caroline wakes up, she finds herself oddly in an unfamiliar environment. And the worst part is, she doesn't remember anything or anyone except her name, but a stranger claims that he is her husband.

Thanks for responding =) Here's the part 2. Hope you all like it.

* * *

 _ **0o Part 2 o0**_

"I'll forget by every morning?" Caroline asked following Klaus all around in the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast for them both while Caroline was still wondering how she had ended up here with him in this position.

Klaus nodded garnishing omelet on the pan. He was too focused on it. "Yep."

"Then how was I trusting you every day?" she blurted.

He sighed putting that omelet into a plate. "By the time you wake up you'll have a DVD in front."

"DVD?"

He buzzed, taking his own plate. "It was taken by you under doctor's observation."

"Why I didn't have it now?"

Klaus sighed to her to follow towards the dining table. She did.

Settling down, he replied apologetically, "We're on a vacation now. And that DVD was missing."

Caroline made an 'oh' sound. "Now what will we do?" she looked around and spotted a photo. She got up and Klaus stuffed his breakfast shooting a glance at her direction, intrigued how she would react to that picture.

"We're having another copy at our residence. My assistants are on their way back with it."

Tilting her head, she inspected it which was hung upon a wall.

It was her and him.

"When was it taken?" she asked.

"That's a wedding special."

They were smiling like nothing would ever trouble them. Klaus' eyes were only on her while his hands draped around her; their foreheads were touching. Caroline seemed carefree and her hands were around his neck.

A small smile crept to Caroline's lips as she gazed at it.

Turning to Klaus, she asked, "How did we meet?"

Klaus inhaled slowly, "It's a long story."

"I—guess we have time since this our vacation."

For obvious reason, it caused him a smile. One curious woman she was. Like always.

Giving up, he said leaning front on the table. "When I was driving I found you drunk—"

...

 _Klaus rolled eyes in irritation and glared at his cell phone. Hayley wouldn't stop calling him and it was frustrating him like anything._

 _"Stop calling you incessant woman," he growled as he clasped the steering wheel._

 _Seconds later the call ended giving him some relief. Looking back on the road he gasped watching a figure sitting on the road in his way. Acting in impulse, he had to hit the break._

 _He almost killed her._

 _He gaped at her while holding his steering. It took a moment for him to react. Crawling down from the car, he sniffed standing beside the car lights, "Hey! Can't you just—"_

 _That blonde tilted her head giving him a smirk. "Hello theeeere," she purred._

 _Klaus swore her body let out a swing. She was drunk, heavily._

 _"Why can't you stay out of my way?" he snapped at her._

 _"Make me," she giggled trying to stand up. Losing balance she was about to trip but he caught her by elbow._

 _Her breath washed over his face as t_ _heir eyes met momentarily. He liked when astonishment claimed her pretty face. Her lips parted when she saw his face for the first time._

 _Klaus heard her inhaling sharply. "Klaus Mikaelson?" she said out disbelievingly._

 _"One and only," he smirked smugly._

 _"Oh my god," she sang straightening herself. He could say that she was still in drunken haze. Then she started giggling. "I'm a big fan of yours. In fact best—est—est of all."_

 _Of course, there were people everywhere who would like him. He was a reputed and one of the best actors after all._

 _"I really appreciate your warmth, love," he purred, "Now tell me is there anyone with you?"_

 _"—You are Klaus Mikaelson! I still can't believe it."_

 _Klaus huffed. She wouldn't inform him. In fact she couldn't tell anything about her. She was in a typical 'fan-girl mood' only._

 _He wanted to leave her right there and get back to his car._

 _It was then she blinked her dazzling eyes at him._

 _Looking down at the road, he exhaled._

 _"Fine. Come with me."_

 _..._

"That was me?" Caroline asked sitting in front of him.

Klaus nodded while gulping his orange juice.

"Where did you take me to?" she asked moving her chair closer to him. She was totally into her past.

Placing down his glass of drink, he checked over her plate which was untouched.

"You're not eating your breakfast, love," he admonished, shaking his head.

"I will eat. First tell me please."

"Start eating." He warned her for the last time as he leaned back in his chair.

Caroline scowled at him and cut the piece of her omelet. Placing it in her mouth she chewed grudgingly. Her actions had only caused him a chuckle.

...

 _Klaus rolled his eyes listening to the song coming from the stranger beside him._

 _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

 _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

 _He glanced over her and found her swinging her hand out from the window of his moving sports car._

 _You got mud on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Kickin' your can all over the place_

 _Singin'_

 _Suddenly she brought her hands together and started clapping in the rhythm of that song._

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _She turned to him and winked while repeated the last two lines._

 _"Alright, alright," he cut her off. "Are you going to tell me where do you stay, fan-girl?"_

 _She giggled. "This fan-girl has a name Mikaelson."_

 _"Please feel free to share." He shook his head wearily. At least now she was ready to share something._

 _She lolled her head against the seat still humming the song._ _Klaus waited giving her side glances in between._

 _"Ca," she opened her mouth finally._

 _"Ca?" he repeated after her, slightly raising his brows._

 _"Ro," she turned to him widening her eyes playfully._

 _Klaus liked how her eyes glowed._

 _"Ro." He said again._

 _"Line," she giggled then._

 _He took a moment to put all the syllables together. "Caroline?" he tested her name._

 _"That's me! Yay!" She sang nodding her head._

 _Smiling quietly he concentrated on the driving. Then he heard some kind of ringtone coming out from her._

 _Ah, her phone was ringing. Relief passed through him while she searched for the phone in her hobo handbag._

 _"Where are you?" she growled._

 _Klaus stopped his car at the side and helped her in finding her phone._ _She was again giggling while picking up the call._

 _"Heeey, Katty!"_

 _He didn't know what this Katty girl was exactly speaking._

 _"I'm on earth but I'm in heaven." This blonde was answering here. She wasn't in a state to explain anything._

 _So he decided to take control over her situation. Dragging phone from her hand, he talked to her friend. Caroline kept moaning and complaining while laying back._

 _"Hello?" he asked._

 _"Who the hell are you?" an angry high-pitched voice responded._

 _Klaus rolled eyes, "I'm just—" he didn't want to reveal anything yet, "your friend is in semi-conscious state. Where should I drop her?"_

 _"What?" the lady hissed from the other side. She had taken a moment to give him with details. It wasn't much far from the place where Klaus was there. Hardly twenty minutes._

 _Throughout the way, Klaus had gotten a chance to hear her slurry songs and giggles along with hiccups._

 _When his car was at the beginning of the empty street, he identified a brunette waiting in front a house._

 _Klaus directly drove near the place and stopped at the side. He didn't get a chance to react completely when Caroline squealed, "I'm hooome!" and jumped out of the car in a haze._

 _Klaus exhaled as he got down and glanced at the brunette who was being squished in Caroline's arms. "I miss you too, Katerinaaa!"_

 _The expression on the brunette's face was priceless when she saw Klaus along with Caroline._

 _..._

Her cheeks were now in light shade of crimson.

"I did a lot of mess, didn't I?" she asked biting her lip axiously.

Klaus opened his mouth to answer for that question, but a smile appeared on his face. "Actually, sweetheart, that's a very minimal thing comparing to what you had done on later."

"What did I do?"

"You were so wild, dancing all over the lawn. Your friend Katerina failed to get a grip on you." He laughed at the memory.

"What were you doing then?" she muttered.

Klaus scratched just above his left brow as he looked down, "Enjoying the mess."

For some reasons, it caused a smile to her face.

* * *

"So after you help my friend—Katerina to put me in bed, what happened later?" Caroline asked, getting curious minute by minute, following him into bathroom. "By the way, how come I ended on the road?"

Klaus placed his toiletries on the sink and turned to her placing his hands on either side of it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You and Katerina attended a party with your friends and you consumed too much alcohol. But then you started walking on your own without others knowledge."

"You found me," she stated walking beside sink and leaned next to the mirror.

He gazed at her. They both stood in silence for a minute before he continued, "And I thought I would never see you again."

"But you did."

"Because you left your phone in my car."

Caroline nodded waiting for him to continue while he prepared himself for a shave.

...

 _Once again Klaus stood in front of the familiar house. He looked around and found the road empty. The place was less populated to his relief._

 _Playing with the phone in his hands, he made way towards the porch. He could've asked his assistants to hand-over the phone to Caroline. But he was really bored now. He needed some change so he thought grooming with new faces, commoners could relax him._

 _Moreover he liked her, Caroline._

 _He just felt like paying a visit to her._

 _He'd love see a normal version of her._

 _It was then he heard noises coming out of the houses, more like high-pitched cry. He thought of knocking the door. But again he heard giggles._

 _An utterly confused Klaus walked towards an open window. He knew he was doing something uncivilized, but his curiosity dominated it._

 _The house wasn't a small as it appeared from the outside. It was spacious. He could see a interior balcony which was attached to the staircase on which two figures were running._

 _It was her again, Caroline. She was mad and was lunging for her friend, trying to attack her friend with pillows. She threw one at Katerina._

 _Katerina was followed by Caroline._

 _Klaus almost took a minute to understand that they were just fighting as in girl-fight._

 _Katerina said something in a taunting way which caused Caroline to growl. Katerina was smiling widely and laughing out loud._

 _"You wait!" Caroline screamed furiously._

 _Katerina came down and ran into the open kitchen. Caroline's movements slowed down a little as she reached near dining table._

 _Both of them were panting, standing on either side of the table._

 _"I'll…" pant "See…" pant… "Your end," Caroline tried to threaten her._

 _Katerina healed from her state. "Really baby? Come on. You just need to hear all the shit you said in front of him last night."_

 _Klaus smirked understanding what their little fight was for._

 _Caroline rubbed her forehead and muttered. "I got enough."_

 _"Don't worry you won't see him again." The brunette front on top of the frame of a chair._

 _"I wish so," Caroline nodded hopefully. "Or else it would be such a nasty situation to face."_

 _..._

"Obviously you got in, didn't you?" Caroline asked listening this.

Klaus only replied her with a smug smile as he completed shaving. "Are you sure?" he asked testing her.

Caroline shrugged hesitatingly while looking around on the floor.

"What made you to believe so?" he questioned washing his face.

"Because you really like to make me uncomfortable," she said absent-mindedly. She went back to that morning when he had given her coffee.

Klaus raised his brows as he looked back at her. "Really Caroline? You think that low of me?"

She took a moment to reply sincerely. "Yes."

Klaus squinted at her sending a glare to his wife. "I'm hurt."

She was cautious again unaware of his playful mode. "I'm sorry."

"Get out." He mumbled into the towel as he wiped his face dry.

"I didn't mean it in that way," she added in a hurry. "How can I prove it to you?"

Klaus smiled into the towel and plastered a fake annoyed face when he glanced at her. He cornered her slowly having some kind of strange look in his eyes. But she thought of it as his anger. She thought he was mad.

He didn't stop until their bodies were touching and her body was being pressed against cold tinted glass wall.

Suddenly she became tensed though she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He didn't seem like that. But her suspicions went straight outside when he entwined his fingers into hers.

She let him lift her hands and place them on either side of her head. Admitting to herself that she liked the spark ignited in her with his touch, Caroline waited for his next move.

She liked what he was doing to her. She felt sort of familiarity with that single touch, but somewhere she was still mulling over.

His gaze met her wavering gaze. He just smiled.

It was comforting her.

When he leaned into her, his Old Spice cologne filled her senses.

Caroline slightly parted her lips as if she was compelled. She was waiting for him to do- something?

He pressed his warm lips to her cheek making her to close her eyes. His lips made all the way to her ear lobe. She could feel him breath against her. Her heart was beating much faster when he nibbled her soft flesh.

"I'm going for a shower," he murmured huskily. "Would you like to join?"

Soon she snapped out of the heat and writhed under him. Klaus knew what it meant. He simply stepped back giving her space.

She coughed awkwardly. "I think—I'll pass."

He chuckled, "Well, that's the reason I asked you to get out."

"You had me worried for a moment there." She scowled at him. "But we'll continue this later."

"Me seducing you, love?" he asked innocently.

She turned back to him with her face flushed into light shade of red. "No, you narrating for me." She managed to spat freely. It only increased his laughter. "God, are you always like this?" she wondered.

"Charming?"

"Irritating."

"Well, you literally cried when I proposed you."

She opened and closed mouth simultaneously taking his words into her mind.

"Did I?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Almost, yes."

Caroline gaped at him as she bit her lower lip.

He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead. "Wait for me outside, love. I'll join you shortly."

She nodded and went outside giving as well as taking some space.

She knew that he was ready to give her time. There was no need to worry about it. He was being patient with her.

She'd love to listen to rest of her story. Their story.

 _ **0o Part 2 o0**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title_ : Who am I?

 _Pairing_ : Caroline, Klaus

 _Genre_ : Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : (AH/AU) When Caroline wakes up, she finds herself oddly in an unfamiliar environment. And the worst part is, she doesn't remember anything or anyone except her name, but a stranger claims that he is her husband.

* * *

 **0o Part -3 o0**

"We have become friends?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yep," he smirked at her tone as he ran a hand through his dirt blond curls, watching at his reflection in the mirror.

In her bath robe, Caroline stood behind him. She still looked bit surprised by the truth that they had actually become friends. He was a celebrity, right?

"How was it even possible?" she muttered, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. I felt to give it a try. And that day I had talked to you." He turned around and sighed. "You were embarrassed for your actions on the previous night. But that didn't stop you from interacting with me. You received me well. I felt comfortable in that atmosphere," he shrugged at the end.

Caroline smiled lightly to that. He closed the space between them and tucked a loosed strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Since that day I started to come to your place." Caroline's body stiffened a bit when he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her lower lip. "Do you like to go out somewhere?"

"No, I'd like to learn more about us." She mumbled.

"You will, love. We can continue this during our journey." His words didn't satisfy her, so he added, "There are many places to visit around this city."

"Where are we?" she asked, wondering how she had forgotten that point.

Klaus walked into their walk-in closet and she followed him there. "One of our favorite cities. Paris."

Caroline tried her best to think of that city. Too bad, but she was not getting any idea. "Oh." She buzzed instead.

He took a cream colored summer dress and showed it to her. "Do you like this?" Before she could answer to him, he took out another dress. "Or this?" A second later he murmured distantly. "Look around. Your choice."

Caroline giggled softly. "I'll go with this." She said taking the first one. Klaus smirked but didn't move. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he muttered.

"What?" she raised her brows. "I need to change."

"Ok. I don't mind helping you," he teased kissing on her cheek. His fingers slowly trailed to untie her robe making her to squeak and jump.

"No!" Caroline cried with a smile.

Klaus smirked smugly and threw a wink at her before he left.

* * *

"Do I have parents?" she asked taking a spoon full of dark-forest.

After roaming all the afternoon, Klaus had taken her into a restaurant in the evening. They managed to hide from paparazzi but a group of members had recognized Klaus. Before she knew it she was thrown into their car by him and he then went to wish the public warmly. She observed that she wasn't being exposed to people. Later he explained that a very few of their friends knew about her problem.

Caroline wasn't bothered by it. She didn't even know if she had to worry about her problem or not.

She was in confusion.

She had to clarify everything.

Now they were in a corner of a restaurant.

Klaus replied placing his spoon down. "Your father died. And your mother is a newly retired sheriff."

Caroline nodded. "Where is she now?"

"In your home town. She has started a restaurant along with her friends." The blonde quivered her head distantly. He added, "After this trip we are going to pay visit to her."

There was moment of silence. Then Caroline spoke: "You never told me how we both ended like this."

Klaus exhaled before he replied. "It had taken for me one year to come up about my feelings."

"One year?"

"Yep, one year." He completed his piece of cake. "Whenever I was free I'd come to your place. I had always liked talking to you, sharing my views. Sometimes you didn't appreciate the way I think. Even we had arguments over certain topics. But we enjoyed, that I can assure you." Klaus laughed thinking of their past. "Very few know what I am. And you're one of them."

Caroline leaned front on her elbows. She felt really bad for him. He sounded like he was missing her old self. The sadness in his voice and in his eyes shouldn't be ignored.

"People used to wonder about my sudden disappearance." He stated calmly after two seconds. "And your friend Katherine had grown uncomfortable in my presence. Of course, that didn't last long as soon as she met my brother who is your therapist now, fortunately."

She smiled widely for that. "They both met because of me."

"Nah," he waved callously. "Katherine's a junior and both of them worked in the same hospital. They met long before your accident occurred. I don't know about the rest."

By judging his voice Caroline could say that there was not much rapport between Katherine and Klaus.

"What happened when you realized your feelings?" she asked curiously.

Klaus smirked to himself. "I didn't like to prolong matters. I was so confident when I admitted."

* * *

 _Caroline turned off the stove and turned around, in the kitchen. Klaus was nervous while waiting for her to respond. At first Caroline thought she misheard him, but his half-smiles proved her wrong._

 _"Tell me it is a joke," she demanded._

 _"Nope," Klaus chuckled. "I'm dead serious about you."_

 _Caroline still looked perplexed._

 _"Klaus!" she gritted her teeth. "I'm not amused."_

 _"I swear, Caroline." He tried to say it in his straight face but Caroline's expression was simply priceless. That's it. He burst into laughter. He chortled a lot while she stood there in confusion and irritation._

 _He didn't know why it was hard for Caroline to believe that he was having feelings for her._

 _Gradually he composed himself. And then he took a deep breath before he told._

 _"Sorry for that. I couldn't help it." He smirked with a shrug. "And I'm saying truth." His smirk turned into a bright smile. "I love you."_

 _Klaus expected some kind of out-burst. He thought she would yell at him. Or if it was a positive response from her she would go coy or squeal._

 _But her reaction was something else._

 _She stood there too stunned to open her mouth. And then she gulped hardly._

 _"Leave now." She said calmly without another word._

 _Klaus frowned at first. Not understanding her._

 _Then she sighed heavily. "Klaus can't we just stay like this? We are good, aren't we?"_

 _He was annoyed at that point. "Friendship is different from love, Caroline." He stated sternly._

 _"Well, then I'm sorry for not replicating your feelings," she snapped crossing her arms. Coldness in her voice was not expected by him._

 _"What is wrong with you?" he muttered taking steps closer to her._

 _Caroline looked like she was debating with herself. A minute later she exhaled. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said leaning back._

 _Klaus stood beside her and tucked loose strand out of her pony-tail behind her ear. "Well, you didn't, sweetheart. You will have your reasons, I can understand that much. But you should know something." he paused and held her shoulders. Caroline gaped at him. "I'll wait for you."_

 _She glanced down before she pleaded weakly. "We're friends. Can't we stay like that?"_

 _Klaus removed his hands and shook his head. "We are no longer at that point." He smiled lightly. "At least I'm not."_

 _"Try to understand—"_

 _"Caroline," he cut her off in the middle. Stroking her chin slightly he said. "You are more than just a friend."_

 _He bent a little and kissed her cheek._

 _Slowly he pulled back and smiled stiffly. "Good night."_

* * *

Caroline was biting her lip violently.

Klaus raised his brows before he let out a chuckle. "You're hurting yourself, love." He purred tugging her lower lip free.

He drove towards a lake as the dusk followed.

"So, I didn't love you?" she asked hesitantly.

Klaus squinted at the road. "That's not true. Actually you lied to me."

"Why?" she snorted.

Hitting the car brakes he turned to her. "Because you were worried that I might get hurt by your psycho-lover."

"Oh?" was all she could say. "Psycho lover?"

Her husband rolled eyes. "Obsessed with you, he was. Nothing else was there between you two. He had gone to jail for his deeds and your mother arrested him one year before I met you. You were worried and didn't want me to involve in that mess. So, you just broke your heart." Klaus huffed and admitted gloomily. "As well as mine."

Caroline thought for a moment. "I was trying to save you. I think." She mumbled with an unsure tone.

"Whatsoever. Come." He muttered and got down. Caroline opened her door and followed him. He looked around once before he settled in the grass in front of the lake.

Caroline sat beside him while thoughts in her mind were traveling in a jet speed.

Again with too many questions.

"There is no one around this place." She commented calmly.

"Yep." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm very particular about our privacy. That's the reason why the guards are a bit far from us."

"Do you have guards?" She wondered.

Klaus threw a pointed look at her. "Yes, _we_ do." He replied nonchalantly.

Caroline swung her upper body faintly in a to and fro motion. It was quiet around them. Klaus and Caroline silently enjoyed fishes coming out and diving back into the water, ruffling sound of leaves because of cool breezes prevailed, chirping sounds from hidden crickets. And the soil smell hit once in a while.

Klaus stretched out his legs and leaned back with the support of his hands. Caroline saw a smile curved up his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Few moments will be stored in our minds forever." He mumbled suddenly, tilting his head a bit while not opening his eyes. "We don't need any camera to capture them. Once we recall those beautiful moments, we can find smile on our faces."

Caroline stared at him with a smile of her own. Soon it turned into a sad one.

"But I cannot remember anything." She reminded him.

Klaus snapped his eyes open and glanced at her. There was a moment of silence.

"You need not remember anything, love. Because you have me to remember that for you. Always."

She felt something flipped in her stomach for that. "I wish I could remember you." She admitted. "I'm sure it would relieve you from pain."

Klaus half-smiled. "You see, Caroline, I never imagined things will take magical turn. I will take the life as it comes to me." He explained. "Even when you said that you didn't have anything for me, I neither locked up myself nor sang depressive songs. I moved on quickly and left to another place for filming. I didn't speak to you for almost a month, but then suddenly I felt a need to see you and speak with you. I tried my best to stay away from phone. Truly I couldn't." He smiled at the memory. "So I took my phone one day and made a call to you."

"You answered immediately. All I found was guilty and worry in your voice." He ended.

"Did I admit then?"

"You are always a stubborn woman." Klaus huffed, rolling his eyes. "When you are stuck to a point it is impossible to change you."

Caroline laughed at his tone. "I guess I gave you hard time."

"You are a pain in arse," he teased. "But don't underestimate me." He declared smugly.

"What you did?" she asked with a curious smile.

"We met again," he said coolly. "At Elijah and Katherine's marriage."

* * *

 _Wedding decorations were done grandly in the garden of Mikaelson's family mansion. Every friend and relative to the bride and groom occupied their seats and waiting for the bride to arrive._

 _Klaus became busy while receiving and conversing with the guests. And the other part of him was making him to drag his eyes across the place once in every minute._

 _He was searching for Caroline. But he couldn't spot her. He was sure that she was avoiding him by hiding._

 _And when finally he did, she turned her head quickly and pretended looking at Elijah. She was sitting among the crowd while he had to take seat next to his family._

 _Soon Katherine arrived in her wedding gown. Klaus winked at Caroline. She threw him a glare from across and turned her head again._

 _The ceremony went on like that._

 _Klaus got a chance when people were dancing. Quickly he excused himself and walked towards Caroline, who fortunately was roaming alone._

 _"I'm so occupied. I hope you don't mind." He said as he blew kiss on her cheek. "By the way, you look stunning today." He eyed at her baby blue colored dress._

 _"Klaus," she started warningly._

 _"You missed me?"_

 _"Yes." She admitted bluntly._

 _His smirk grew wide. "That's very refreshing to hear. How about a dance?"_

 _Caroline was annoyed. "How can you act as if nothing has happened?"_

 _Klaus stopped for a second and glanced at his surroundings before dragging her to the other side of house where no one was there._

 _"What do you want Caroline?" he growled._

 _Caroline let out a snort as she was confused. "You are asking me?" the blonde squeaked. "I'm not the one who called during midnight."_

 _Klaus stared at her coldly and put his hands in his pockets. She rubbed her forehead. "Is it that hard to forget a girl?" she muttered tiredly. "I'm nothing but a passing cloud Klaus. You will know that one day."_

 _"Well in that case I don't want that day." He exhaled. "I'm not forcing you to love me Caroline. All I want is you feel it." He said words coming right from the bottom of his heart. "Feel it, first. Then you can learn to accept it."_

 _Klaus was sure he saw variation in her expression. He didn't know what her problem was. He asked her long back when he called her._

 _But she didn't say anything._

 _"I can wait Caroline." He said with a smile and walked out from there._

* * *

Klaus stopped speaking suddenly and glanced around. "It's getting late. I think we need to leave."

He was about to get up when Caroline held his hand. He glanced back at her questioningly when he saw her smiling.

Perhaps she was well aware of her actions because he was surprised when crawled into his lap and curled legs around him.

"You can wait?" she asked him.

Gradually he understood what she meant. He placed hands on her waist and nodded as yes.

Caroline stared into his stormy blues for a second before she moved head a little close to his. "I want to kiss you. If that's ok—"

She never got a chance to complete her sentence.

He claimed her lips eagerly. She could feel him caressing her lips with his. Her heart started pumping faster when she tried to mimic his actions. Wetness, excitement, she could feel them in that kiss. She was giggling when he nibbled her lower lip playfully. He pulled back for a second.

"Is that enough?" he muttered pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth.

Caroline smiled coyly and shook her head as no. Klaus chuckled as she cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him. This time he let her alone do it. He parted his lips slightly for her when she discovered. It was slow and she was still hesitating.

She breathed against his lips. "Thank you." She felt like she had to say that. For being patient with her.

Klaus grinned, unaware of her thoughts, "Pleasure is all mine, wifey."

* * *

"What happened later?" she asked getting into the car.

Klaus wrinkled his nose. "I shouldn't have left you alone there. I went back to party and before that people noticed my disappearance. I brushed off. No longer after that your friends began to freak out about your absence."

Caroline re-called him saying about her psycho lover.

"Did that psycho called me?" she was anxious.

Klaus shook his head. "Yep. He called you to come over—" he stopped with a frown. "How did you know that?"

She blinked a couple of times. "I don't know. Guessed?" She questioned herself.

His confusion replaced with a triumphant smile. Probably his wife was slowly re-collecting things. There could be a chance for that. Elijah told him.

"He threatened you to come over at an abandoned factory." He informed. "He wanted you weaken emotionally and then convince you to fly away with him." He ended dramatically.

She caught her head and muttered showing her distaste. "George."

Klaus this time was too stunned to speak. She managed to re-call that guy's name?

Well, it was an improvement

"Yeah. George. That's his name."

Caroline couldn't believe how she got out that name. She was still thinking when Klaus continued.

"We called you repeatedly. My other brother Kol acted faster than others. He is very good at tracking people down and is having best sources. When we traced out your phone it was showing somewhere away from the city. My sister's boyfriend, Stefan, is a cop too. So, he managed to get some support while I drove aimlessly to help you."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" she knitted up her brows. "I mean you could have assumed that I have left the mansion on my own."

Klaus hid his amusement as he replied.

"Yes, but your mother called you to warn about George's escapade. When you didn't pick up your phone she called Katherine and informed her. Katherine knows all that drama and thus understood something was wrong."

Caroline nodded, completely absorbed.

"I should meet her." She mumbled. As if she could remember her best friend.

Maybe she could.

"As soon as I approached the spot, I rushed inside and found you pleading him."

* * *

 _"Caroline!" Klaus called._

 _Caroline and a brunet snapped their heads at his direction. Caroline gasped loudly. "Go away!" she hissed._

 _"So, this is the infamous Klaus. Nice meeting you, bro." George smirked walking towards Klaus._

 _Klaus, luckily, owned a revolver. He took it out quickly and pointed at the brunet. "Stay there, mate." He warned him and glanced at Caroline who was looking like in need of oxygen. She was pale and sweating. "Are you crazy?" Klaus half-cried. "You could have told me once!" he snapped. "What are you waiting for? Come this side now."_

 _George raised his hands in surrender and glowered between Klaus and Caroline._

 _She was shivering when she carefully walked over. Klaus was still suspecting something was wrong. If the guy managed to escape from prison then he wouldn't simply stand in front of Klaus._

 _"Caroline, don't go with him," George spoke softly. "You know how much I love you."_

 _Klaus ignored him and took out his phone to call Stefan while pointing gun at him. But that guy didn't seem to stop. He went on saying things like how much he loved her and his promises about their happy future together._

 _George was mentally-ill. That was what Klaus concluded. His words were affecting her a lot. Probably there was hidden threat in them. But Klaus could only feel like he was listening to a crack._

 _"Ignore him, love." He muttered callously. "Stefan, where the hell are you?" he snapped at phone._

 _"Outside, Klaus." He replied. Then they heard some kind of siren._

 _"Nice timing." Klaus said._

 _"His men are around here, Klaus." He heard to Caroline's fragile voice._

 _Klaus stared at him in disbelief. "Is it true?"_

 _Then he heard Stefan assuring from other side of the call. "No one's around. He clearly bluffed."_

 _Klaus was relieved. And then turning to Caroline he signaled her as no._

 _In mere seconds, cops got inside along with Stefan and surrounded George. They dragged him away after cuffing and thus left Klaus and Caroline alone._

 _"If you are going to pull such nasty stunts again, Caroline," Klaus began showing his irritation, "I swear I'm gonna kill you myself. Do you understand?" he snapped shaking her by shoulders._

 _Caroline was crying by that time. His gaze softened quickly and wiped her tears._

 _She pressed her head to his chest and curled hands around him._

 _"I thought I'm not going to see anyone again." She confessed while sobbing. "I don't know what would happen today."_

 _Klaus held her warmly in an embrace and kissed on top of her head. "It's ok. It's all over now. You're back."_

 _He pulled back to glance at her face. "Don't ever act like this, like a stupid." He admonished softly._

 _"He threatened me in the phone. If I didn't come here, he said he had his men at the wedding and they were ready to kill you. He knows all about you. I'm scared. I'm scared that he might harm you."_

 _Klaus listened calmly while he removed his jacket and covered her with it._

 _"Fine. He's gone now. He'll not bother you again. I'll make sure of it. Ok?" He mumbled leading the way out._

 _But the atmosphere over there didn't seem fine._

 _George managed to take control off a police revolver and was threatening all by randomly firing at them._

 _When he saw Klaus and Caroline coming out, he growled and pointed at Klaus._

 _Caroline, of all, knew him well. Acting in impulse Caroline pushed away Klaus but in the procedure she got hurt._

 _She gasped loudly._

 _Klaus managed to retrieve to his position, and it was late. Everything happened in a blur. He saw blood stains on the right side of her chest._

 _"Caroline?" he called out shakily._

 _He couldn't believe his eyes. Her hands were on him, holding him for support which wasn't enough. Klaus collapsed down taking her into his lap._

 _"Caroline?" he quivered her body. "Don't close your eyes." He barely let out a whisper._

 _He didn't notice but George ran to them and shaking Caroline violently. The brunet was crying hysterically, even though Klaus couldn't register anything._

 _He was suddenly at loss._

 _When she gradually closed her eyes, he started to yell for some help._

* * *

"I put myself in front of you?" she wondered with a faint smile.

Klaus returned that smile as he changed into his pajamas. He climbed into their bed as he nodded. They both were back to their cottage.

"You did, love." He lied back on the bed.

Caroline did the same. She slept beside him, and moved a bit closer to him. "How did I survive?"

Klaus completely turned to her side and traced her face with his fingers. Slowly he slipped further to his neck and made his way to her chest. He could feel her taking shallow breaths because of his hand inside her clothes. Klaus felt the familiar warmth and softness radiating from her.

Caroline was biting her lip as she was staring down at his hand. He removed to buttons of her nightie and pulled it open.

She took a moment to understand that he was touching at point above her bra line. She paid attention to it and found some mark.

"Scarred for life." He mumbled quietly.

She nodded in agreement. "What happened to George?"

"He was still in jail. Life time imprisonment. Surprisingly he had asked for that." Klaus informed. "But he said he wanted to see you for one last time. So he visited when you were unconcious."

"You accepted for that?" she widened her eyes. Klaus shrugged callously. A moment of silence occurred before she broke it. "And then I confessed what I feel for you, didn't I?"

Klaus chuckled. "After you returned from hospital." He nodded. "And everything happened quickly. Your mom likes me and my family like you. We enjoyed for a couple of years together before we got married."

Caroline leaned front and kissed him.

"I'm glad I met you." She giggled. "Though I have no right to say this." Klaus just smiled caressing her face. "When we have married?"

"One year back." He said his smile fading slowly. "You are pregnant now. Third month."

Klaus, once again, expected her to yell at him or the worst thing was she would break into tears. She had every chance to panic.

But actually she was stunned. She opened and closed her mouth simultaneously.

"Pregnant? Means I'm carrying your child?" She was blinking again, showing her uncertainty.

Klaus nodded quietly, waiting her to respond.

If that DVD was there, things would have been different now.

"Oh? I didn't see that coming." She mumbled and snuggled closer. "But it is nice to hear. You can look after both of us now." She smiled. "I'm sure."

Klaus was surprised. This was different reaction from what he was getting every day.

She would freak out at least once, since the last few days.

"I love you." She yawned placing her hand on top of him. "Did I say that last night?"

Klaus suppressed his smile as pressed his nose into her hair. He curled an arm around her protectively.

"You did. Every day you will say that before you sleep." He said looking up at the ceiling. "Will you not ask me to say the same?" he tested.

"Already you have told me how much you love me. That's enough Nik."

Klaus became alert for the latter part. Caroline pulled back and glanced at him with all the confusion.

"Nik?" she knitted up her brows. "Nik? That's what I've called you, haven't I?"

A corner of his lips curved up into a faint smile. He never said that she began calling him Nik after their marriage. She managed to re-collect that also.

Without any help.

"Kol," she muttered carefully, "Bekah and I call you as Nik. No one else."

Caroline would always call his sister as Bekah.

He waited for more.

Suddenly she caught her head as if she was going through some kind of migraine. Klaus kicked off the duvet and ran to bring her medicines and water.

When she took them, she began to calm down again.

"I'm sorry." She sighed sadly. "I was trying to remember— and it's hard—"

"Don't stress yourself too much, love. It is not good for your health." He informed sitting beside her.

She still didn't look convinced. "I want to remember everything. Who I am, what I am, how I felt about things— how I felt about you."

Klaus gulped down a swell formed in his throat. "When the time comes you'll remember everything. That DVD is an exercise for your mind. Elijah told. Moreover you should happy for memorizing names." He smiled. "Without anyone's help."

Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Sleep now." He told her.

"If I sleep I will forget you again. I will forget my mother, Katherine, Elijah—" she paused before smiling. "George, Bekah, and everyone. I'll forget that I'm pregnant."

"Then I'm ready to remind you again." He said determinedly and slept holding her close to him and shed a silent tear.

* * *

Sorry for that wait!

And I hope it is not boring.

So, I wanna ask something- shall I stop here or is there anyone interested to read an epilogue chapter? In which Caroline tries to remember few things about their past.

Please let me know your thoughts =)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue

_Title_ : Who am I?

 _Pairing_ : Caroline, Klaus

 _Genre_ : Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : (AH/AU) When Caroline wakes up, she finds herself oddly in an unfamiliar environment. And the worst part is, she doesn't remember anything or anyone except her name, but a stranger claims that he is her husband.

 _Note:_ So- here's the epilogue chapter! Hope it will entertain you guys =) I thank each and everyone for your support. Please leave comments in the end!

* * *

 ** _0o Epilogue o0_**

 _"I'll never let you go Caroline. Never. And I'll keep you safe from any possible danger that reaches you. I promise."_

 _"I love you Nik."_

She snapped her eyes open. Looking around she found herself in the middle of a master bedroom. Kicking off duvet from her body she stood up and checked out cautiously. There was a dressing table to her left and she made way towards it.

She didn't remember a single thing about her situation, or her surroundings.

Carefully she observed her reflection in the mirror. Her blond hair was up into a messy pony. She was wearing some kind of baby blue cotton shorts. Her blue eyes were looking as if they were seeking for answers.

Slowly she remembered her name – Caroline Forbes—Mikaelson.

She turned around to see the wall behind the bed and found herself gaping at it.

A huge black and white portrait was being hanged which almost covered the wall. In that picture she and a man were smiling at each other. Her head was bent down slightly, looked like she was blushing. That man's nose was pressed to her right cheek and his eyes were only on her. And she looked a bit younger in that photograph than she was now.

She stared at it with a ghost of smile before she walked out of the room. There were stairs before she entered the living area.

Cautiously she looked around the walls and found tiny photo-frames were on the walls and on the tables.

They belonged to kids, and babies. She smiled taking one of them into her hand. A boy of around three years maybe was holding a baby in his arms and the same man who was there with her in the above photograph was watching the boy very carefully.

It was then she heard high pitched shrieks faintly.

She frowned and dragged her eyes to the indoor pool which was to her right.

The same man of pictures was playing with the boy and a baby girl was making tiny steps around them.

Caroline had to be nervous for obvious reasons as she completely unaware of her situation. Strangely she wasn't having any of such negative feelings. She was okay but was perplexed with what's going on around her.

Gradually she made it to the swimming pool as she didn't take her eyes off the baby girl who could be no more than three years.

That dirt blond haired girl looked at Caroline and grinned happily, "Mommy!" She began to run in Caroline's direction who was a bit concerned as there was water in the way.

Involuntarily Caroline stretched her hands out to stop the girl, "Careful!" she warned.

The girl didn't listen to her mother and ran while giggling. She hugged Caroline's legs and looked up at her with bright blue eyes. At instant the mother's heart melted with those eyes. Taking her into arms, Caroline smiled and blew a kiss to her cheek.

In return she earned a giggle from her daughter.

When she glanced at the man, he smirked at her and began to walk with the boy in his hands.

"Good morning love," he purred and placed the boy down. She remembered his voice. It engulfed strange feeling around her. Still she was thinking— _how?_

"Good morning." She replied hesitantly and gazed at boy who grinned at her. "Morning, mommy!"

Caroline smiled while a bit confused.

That man turned to the boy and said, "Your mom and I will have a talk meanwhile you both fresh-up. Alfred!" he yelled for their servant. Soon an elderly man appeared from Caroline's behind and ushered those kids out.

After they left this man curled around her waist and kissed on her lips. "Have you seen your DVD sweetheart?"

"DVD?" she raised brows while her gaze fell across his shoulders and down. Water droplets were on his bare chest. Caroline's cheeks burned up momentarily and forced to look upon his face.

He closed his eyes in irritation and cussed something under his breath. "Not again!"

"What happened?" she found herself asking. She had to freak out for moving close with this stranger. But how come she was familiar with him?

"Kids!" he complained tucking a loose strand of her blond hair. "They have hidden your DVD again."

"Oh?" she thought. "They must be really naughty."

He nodded in agreement. "They are. Now I have to ask Alfred and others to search for it."

"What's there in that?"

"Your past, the reason behind your memory loss—"

"I don't remember things. Why?"

"You were in an accident. Many years back."

"Before you met me?"

"After we got married, before Andrew born." He corrected tracing her cheeks.

"Andrew?" she asked herself. "We got married?" She repeated distantly while trying to remember all of it.

"I'm glad you are changing bit by bit, you know. You're not freaking out like you used to be." He looked pleased with the fact.

Caroline gave him a quizzical look. "I did?" He nodded in reply. "I don't remember that also."

"You used to make a lot of mess until Andrew's birth, and then after your first delivery you changed." He explained as he went back to collect his robe. Putting it on, he added: "Since then you began to adjust to the reality. You can remember only a few details like your name and sometimes you tell things which comes suddenly from your memory lane."

Well, she had been trying that now.

"If you are trying to re-collect memories forcedly, Caroline, then it is not good for your health." He said calmly as if he was reading her.

She blinked at him and clasped her hands to her back. "How do you know me well?"

He half-glared at her. "I'm your husband and I know you for almost ten years now."

"Ten years?" she raised brows.

"Yep, I know you better than anyone, better than yourself." He claimed with a smirk of his own.

That smirk reminded Caroline traces of her past suddenly.

"Those two are our kids?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Boy is Andrew and the girl is—"

"Aria," she finished his sentence. Her husband slowly smiled when she said: "I always wanted to have a girl named Aria."

Slowly she kept nodding to herself.

"Nik," she blurted out earning a chuckle from her husband.

"Finally," he laughed pulling her into a long kiss. Caroline felt him sensuously caressing her lips and needless to say she liked it. She moaned into the kiss and like an instinct she curled a hand around his neck.

When he gave some time to breathe, Caroline stared into his stormy blues and found herself smiling suddenly. Though she didn't remember anyone or anything, she was familiar with single touch, with single word, with single look.

"Nik." She repeated caressing his face with both of her hands. "I still don't remember you."

"It doesn't matter," he snorted. "As long as you can say my name I really don't care if you remember me or not. Like I promised I'll remind you."

Caroline smiled and kissed on his cheek before she turned around to walk out from there. "Come we have a big day ahead." She stopped and faced Nik. "Let us begin with a search for DVD—?"

He rolled eyes, "Yes, yes, of course. You and your mischievous kids are truly draining my energy."

She chuckled and walked out, followed by her husband as he went on complaining.

 ** _0o Epilogue o0_**


End file.
